


Секретарь на службе Тьмы

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crack, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Написано по заявке, где молодой человек волей случая становится секретарем у некой темной сущности.





	Секретарь на службе Тьмы

Когда Его Темнейшество решил захватить наш мир, я, признаться, даже обрадовался. Житье у меня было паршивое, но куда ж ты денешься с подводной лодки. А так хоть какие-то перемены, хуже в любом случае не будет… Эти оптимистичные мысли бродили в моей голове – до тех пор, пока здоровенный скелет в развевающихся лохмотьях походя не ткнул меня в живот двухметровым дрыном. Больно почти не было – наверное, от шока – зато очень обидно. Между прочим, фиг бы они прорвались в правительственное здание так быстро, если бы я не подсобил... Правда, из врожденной скромности никому, даже захватчикам, о своих планах не сказал, но ведь получилось! А стоило, наверное, все-таки сказать. А то тянешься к лю… нелюдям со всей душой, а они тебя – дрыном. И грязными сапогами по хрупкому внутреннему миру.  
К счастью, мой внутренний мир находился пока еще на отведенном природой месте. Размазаться по некогда начищенному паркету Большого Конференц-зала ему мешал тот самый пресловутый дрын, позабытый во мне скелетом. Так что я тихо-мирно валялся среди обезображенных трупов, изображая редкую коллекционную бабочку, пялился в потолок и дулся. Ну, и помирал, разумеется, куда ж без этого.  
И когда мне, по всем прикидкам, оставалось совсем немного до экстренной эвакуации в лучший (надеюсь) мир, Большой Конференц-зал почтил своим присутствием Его Темнейшество. Как и положено всем уважающим себя Темным Властелинам, он носил черную хламиду и черный рогатый шлем. И восседал на спине черного коня, такого огромного, что рога шлема практически подпирали потолок. Не исключено, правда, что мне это показалось – в предсмертной агонии еще и не то увидишь.  
Короче говоря, вся эта массивная темная фигура возвышалась передо мной, и зрелище, в общем-то, было величественное и внушительное. Только торчащий из меня дрын немного портил вид – маячил в поле зрения и мешал целостному восприятию картинки. Ради такого случая я решил повременить с агонией, разлепил губы и позвал:  
– Ваше Темнейшество…  
На самом деле вместо слов получилось немного бульканья и неуютно много выплеснувшейся изо рта крови, но дело было сделано – внимание я привлек. Лошадиное, так точно: конь поднял переднюю ногу (увенчанную копытом, которое с легкостью могло бы накрыть мою голову, и еще место осталось бы) и явно принялся обдумывать, какую часть моего бренного тела сподручнее расплющить. Боевая скотинка, что б ее.  
Я сосредоточился. Сглотнул полный рот горячего и с неимоверным усилием, зато внятно выговорил:  
– Я умею варить элитный кофе из любого дерьма, который поставщики выдают за премиальные марки.  
Копыто, готовое опуститься прямиком мне в район паха, приостановилось. Я снова сглотнул. Ну погоди, темный пони, если выживу – мало тебе не покажется! Розовых ленточек в хвост позаплетаю, все кобылы животики со смеху надорвут.  
Перед глазами поплыло, но я собрал остатки сил и добавил:  
– Еще могу раскидать двадцать срочных встреч так, что останется время на двухчасовой обеденный перерыв, вечернюю сауну и десяток перекуров.  
Есть! Лошадиная нога со стуком и хлюпом опустилась на залитый паркет, а я, приободрившись, продолжал:  
– Виртуозно перенаправляю телефонные звонки – все жалобщики и просители будут выносить мозги не вам, а друг другу.  
Черный шлем скрипнул: теперь Его Темнейшество смотрел прямо на меня, и тьма, сочащаяся из узких прорезей в забрале, выглядела, пожалуй, заинтересованно.  
Была среди моих обязанностей еще одна, с которой я, по мнению моего шефа (уже, хе-хе, бывшего и даже покойного, что б его за гранью черти драли), тоже справлялся недурно. Но я эту обязанность сильно не любил, а потому решил о ней умолчать, дабы не наводить потенциальное начальство на ненужные мысли.  
Вместо этого я набрал воздуха – сколько смог – и выпалил:  
– Возьмите меня к себе секретарем!  
Багровый фонтанчик, последовавший за этими словами, слегка смазал впечатление, но вроде бы не слишком.  
Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило. Потом Его Темнейшество тронул коня с места. Оказавшись сбоку от меня, конь снова остановился, а его всадник протянул руку в черной перчатке, взялся за дрын и…

***

Подмахнув последнюю бумажку, я откинулся на спинку кресла и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Определенно, четкий режим дня творит чудеса. Сегодняшняя стопка смертных приговоров была ровно впятеро ниже, чем, скажем, двести лет назад. А все почему? Потому что под моим чутким руководством Его Темнейшество начал лучше высыпаться, регулярно принимать пищу и не расходовать царственные нервные клетки на всякую лабуду. Даже подобрел – насколько это вообще возможно для Темного Властелина. И я его вполне понимал. После недельного недосыпа и без хорошей порции кофеина меня бы и самого на массовые убийства потянуло, а я, на минуточку, вовсе не Великое Зло, не Вселенская Тьма и не Кромешный Ужас.  
Итак, документы были разобраны и подписаны, телефон блаженно молчал, в окно лились ласковые лучи Кровавого Светила – благодать! Самое время для чашечки кофе. Заварив капучино, я сел поудобнее, забросил ноги на стол, поднес чашку ко рту… И тут в кабинет без стука ввалилась небольшая толпа гоблинов-прислужников, которые волокли за ноги труп. Плакал мой кофе.  
Я и сам чуть не заплакал от огорчения: в кои-то веки вздумаешь расслабиться, а тут на тебе. Ни минуты покоя! Взвесив чашку в руке и решив, что остывший капучино все равно будет невкусный, я без замаха запустил посудиной в ближайшую клыкастую морду. Пострадавший гоблин взвизгнул, смешно тряхнув рваными ушами, с которых стекала молочная пена. Маленькие желтые глазки уставились на меня с обидой. Нет, ну вы посмотрите на этого невинного агнца! Можно подумать, это не им я выговаривал, в тысячный раз запрещая таскать поверженных героев ко мне в кабинет. Между прочим, дорогие ковры от телесных жидкостей даже магией с трудом отчищаются! Для чего я, спрашивается, выпросил у Его Темнейшества небольшой подвал с удобной системой стока, вентиляцией и близким доступом к «мусоропроводу»? Но нет, гоблины с ослиным упрямством продолжали доставлять растерзанные тела в мой офис. Впрочем – я пригляделся – тело было не таким уж и растерзанным…  
Как и положено всем уважающим себя Темным Властелинам, Его Темнейшество периодически подвергался нападениям разнокалиберных героев. Иногда те приходили поодиночке и скрытно. Иногда являлись чуть ли не пачками и с барабанным боем. Первых выловить удавалось не всегда, вторых я регистрировал, выстраивал в очередь, вписывал в график и предлагал подождать. Герои роптали, а некоторые даже пытались меня убить – с неприятным удивлением обнаруживая, что я теперь почти неуязвим и практически бессмертен. Ну а что мне еще оставалось просить в качестве зарплаты? Золото? Его здесь тратить особо не на что и негде, к тому же я тут на полном пансионе, так сказать. Вот и затребовал себе апгрейд к организму, чтобы больше никакая сука твердым дрыном да в мой мягкий живот… Хм, простите, отвлекся.  
Так вот, стоять в очереди герои, понятное дело, не любили, да и кто это дело любит? Однако стояли, как миленькие – профессионал я или где? Только от чая и конфет почему-то отказывались, но у каждого свои тараканы. Что касается Его Темнейшества, стычки с героями были для него своего рода приятным моционом, милым хобби, вроде игры в гольф по воскресеньям. А бренные останки гоблины потом возвращали ко мне. Я вычеркивал незадачливого героя из списка, подписывал направление на утилизацию – и здравствуй, «мусоропровод»! Все четко, ясно и удобно. Его Темнейшеству – развлечение, павшему герою – почет и уважение. Посмертные, само собой. Если бы еще надрессировать тупых гоблинов не портить мне ковры…  
Растолкав прислужников меткими пинками, я присел на корточки и задумчиво уставился на труп. Так, что тут у нас? Физиономия незнакомая, моего фирменного магического маячка нет – значит, из незарегистрированных ниндзя-одиночек. Оружия на первый взгляд не видно: вероятно, пролюбил в бою. Одет в нечто вроде броника – явно выходец из более или менее технологически продвинутого мира. Это хорошо, а то как-то гоблины приволокли мне форменного средневекового рыцаря, запеченного в собственных доспехах до хрустящей корочки. И если бы только рыцаря, но ведь вместе с конем! Тоже, к слову, не очень-то живым. Этот случай надолго испортил мне ковер и настроение, потому что животных я все-таки любил. Даже с лошадкой Его Темнейшества, Вороном, в итоге подружился. Не раньше, правда, чем раскрасил гигантскому жеребцу копыта лаком (розовым, с блестками, и не спрашивайте, каких трудов мне стоило его здесь достать) и разрисовал круп алыми сердечками несмываемой краской. В результате какое-то время выезды Его Темнейшества выглядели несколько эпатажнее обычного, но выходку мне великодушно простили. Ценит меня Его Темнейшество, бережет.  
Закруглившись с поверхностным осмотром, я поискал в толстенной папке бланк учета незарегистрированных героев, обнаружил, что место опять закончилось, и, ворча, вывел в печать новый документ. А пока принтер привычно тормозил, от нечего делать снова уставился на мертвое тело. От боязни трупов я избавился уже давно, тем более что на данный конкретный труп смотреть было даже приятно. В смысле, чисто эстетически. Он не очень походил на труп – лицо, очень юное, почти детское, не обезображенное ужасом и ранами, было спокойным, как у спящего. Золотистые, местами потемневшие от крови, кудряшки, чистый лоб, аккуратный нос. Красивый парень… был. Разве что слишком молодой, как на мой вкус.  
Я вздохнул. Ну вот чего им не сидится на месте, молодым да красивым? Ладно бы из захваченных миров мстить перли, так ведь нет. Если верить данным регистрации, две трети героев являлись из таких мест, о которых Его Темнейшество и не слышал. Чем, кстати, порой крупно свой мир подводили, потому как время от времени Его Темнейшество распоряжался принести один из регистрационных списков, тыкал туда пальцем наугад, ну и… Понятно что. А сидели бы эти герои дома, авось и пронесло бы. Давненько, правда, такого уже не случалось, а все-таки…  
Принтер противно запищал, подавившись листом. Да что ж за день сегодня! Все наперекосяк! Чертыхнувшись, я напоследок скользнул взглядом по лицу трупа и… встретил ответный взгляд затуманенных голубых глаз. Та-а-а-к, приплыли.  
– Мужик, ты не умер? – поинтересовался я, чтобы уж наверняка.  
Еще не встречал такого мира, чтобы его обитатели поднимались после смерти а-ля зомби, или, скажем, щеголяли девятью жизнями, но чем рогатый не шутит.  
«Мужик» не ответил. Голубые глаза моргнули и принялись закатываться. Зрачки – я заметил – были разного размера: мощно ему, должно быть, по башке прилетело. Немудрено, что за труп приняли.  
– Эй, не спать!  
Я сильно сжал его за окровавленное плечо, и герой со стоном распахнул глаза.  
– Не спать, а то хуже будет! – еще раз предупредил я и встал за листом, который подавившийся принтер сумел-таки выплюнуть.  
Пустой шаблон смотрел на меня, я смотрел на шаблон. Потом покосился на стопку направлений на утилизацию. Потом – на распростертого героя, бестолково моргающего своими красивыми глазами. И вот такого – в утиль? А, к черту. Будем считать, что я сегодня добрый. И вообще, пятница на дворе, а по пятницам скидывать недобитых героев в «мусоропровод» – к несчастью. Примета такая, сам только что выдумал.  
– Тебе повезло, – сообщил я недавнему трупу, пряча не нужный пока лист в папку. – Я не буду тебя утилизировать. Я тебя лечить буду.  
«Теперь мне точно крышка» – проявилось на лице героя большими буквами, а я, хмыкнув, приказал гоблинам выметаться и полез в ящик стола за аптечкой первой помощи. Хороший герой – едва живой, рта раскрыть не может, а все равно юморит. Люблю таких. 

***

На самом деле, недобитки не были такой уж исключительной редкостью. Особенно в последние пару сотен лет, когда под целительным воздействием правильно выстроенного режима Его Темнейшество стал сражаться с героями скорее из спортивного интереса, нежели вымещая на них злость. И почти перестал топтать рухнувшие тела конем. Видели бы вы, во что они превращались под копытами старательного Ворона! Содержимое из разномастных доспехов приходилось потом буквально вычерпывать и отправлять в «мусоропровод» в пластиковых контейнерах для канцелярии. Понятное дело, выжить после такого было проблематично. А так гоблины периодически притаскивали мне трупы, которые при более внимательном рассмотрении оказывались вовсе не трупами.  
Большая их часть исправляла это досадное обстоятельство совершенно самостоятельно в течение ближайших пяти минут: все-таки сражение с Темным Властелином – это тебе не в подворотне по пьяни помахаться. Встать, утереться и уйти уже не получится.  
Редкие экземпляры оказывались повышенной живучести. И такой же повышенной вредности. Вспоминали свою неудачу на поле боя и спешили компенсировать свеженький комплекс за мой счет, после чего скоропостижно превращались в трупы – теперь уже наверняка – и отправлялись в «мусоропровод».  
И совсем уж единицы… Хм.  
Понимаете, немного освоившись, отъевшись и осмотревшись, я вспомнил, что у человека есть такое понятие, как «личная жизнь». Бывший шеф из моего родного мира (мир, простите за тавтологию, его праху – и мира, и шефа) очень сильно постарался, чтобы при одних мыслях о чем-то интимном у меня падало все, даже настроение и посуда из рук. Тем не менее, по прошествии определенного времени я с удивлением обнаружил, что в этом смысле по-прежнему весьма себе живой. Одна проблема: направить воспрянувшие из небытия желания было, как бы это выразиться, особо не на кого.  
Его Темнейшество, к моему великому облегчению, сексуальных потребностей, казалось, не имел вовсе. Я, признаться, даже не был уверен, что он обладает физическим телом: сплошная тьма, сдерживаемая в постоянной форме неизменной хламидой и страхолюдным шлемом. Ворон, ясное дело, в мою сферу интересов тоже не входил – по причине своей видовой принадлежности и общей говнистости характера. Да у меня еще несколько месяцев при взгляде на его копыта все между ног поджималось! Прочее население небольшого мирка представляло собой ораву гоблинов, ведьм, чертей, гремлинов, демонов, горгон и другой трудноидентифицируемой нечисти, на которую и смотреть-то зачастую было противно, не то что…  
Короче говоря, из возможных вариантов оставались только герои. Те, что выживали, естественно. Они преимущественно бывали вполне гуманоидной наружности, не посягали растоптать мне яйца и не пытались высосать душу через левое ухо в среду при полной луне. У них имелся только один большой недостаток, но об этом чуть позже.  
Первое, а потому самое памятное мое увлечение звали Риком. Вернее, его настоящее имя было раз в десять длиннее, но я так и не научился правильно его выговаривать, а потому пользовался непритязательным сокращением. Родом Рик происходил из некого довольно прокачанного мира – во всяком случае, на битву с Его Темнейшеством он явился с огнеметом и в какой-то разновидности защитного костюма. Костюм ему, правда, не помог, скорее наоборот, поскольку снимать его потом пришлось немножко вместе с кожей. Однако Рику повезло: он остался при руках, ногах и одном рабочем глазе. А шрамы… Шрамы, как известно, мужчину украшают. Если согласиться с этой нехитрой пословицей, после встречи с Его Темнейшеством Рик сделался прямо-таки писаным красавцем. Между прочим, это ничуть не помешало ему первым начать подбивать ко мне клинья, а я, как понимаете, не сильно-то сопротивлялся.  
Рик пробыл со мной долго, и с ним было… по-разному: трудно, весело, тревожно, забавно – как угодно, но только не скучно. Я учил его заново ориентироваться в пространстве, а он меня – хоть и невольно – ругаться на его родном языке. Судя по длине ругательств, на родине Рика любому бедолаге, пожелавшему как следует отвести душу, приходилось брать для этого отдельный выходной. Перестав натыкаться на предметы и промахиваться мимо чашки, Рик со свойственной ему импульсивностью задумал взять реванш. Отсутствовал он недолго – не успел я толком заволноваться, как в кабинет втиснулся здоровенный огр. В руках у него болтался Рик, перемотанный скотчем до состояния мумии и с червивым яблоком на манер кляпа во рту. Небрежно стряхнув дверной косяк с могучих плеч, огр проревел, что Хозяин велел вернуть мне беглеца и просит впредь внимательнее следить за своими игрушками. Рик злобно зарычал сквозь свое сомнительное угощение, я незаметно перевел дух. А потом долго пилил скотч канцелярским ножом (мог бы и быстрее, ясное дело, но хотелось преподавать зарвавшемуся герою урок) и убеждал Рика, что вовсе не считаю его игрушкой. Кстати, вполне чистосердечно: сам пробыл чужой игрушкой достаточно, чтобы понять, что ничего хорошего, кроме плохого, в этом нет.  
Чем все закончилось? Запиской. Стандартной запиской: люблю, целую, ухожу, дело не в тебе, дело во мне… бла-бла-бла. Интересно, что в языке Рика для таких ситуаций существовало специальное слово, всего одно. Правда, занимало оно двусторонний лист А-4 мелким почерком. Я тогда здорово огорчился, еще не зная, что тот короткий роман – лишь первый из череды похожих, как под копирку, увлечений.  
Ради справедливости надо отметить, что отнюдь не все эти увлечения переходили в горизонтальную плоскость: частенько мне приходилось облизываться на спасенных тайком, поскольку массовая тяга к своему полу не свойственна даже героям, а принуждать я никого не собирался. Но, по сути, это ничего не меняло. Как я упоминал ранее, у всех недобитых героев имелся только один большой недостаток. Какой? Оклемавшись после памятной встречи с Его Темнейшеством, они делали мне ручкой. Без исключений. Кто-то раньше, кто-то позже, но уходили все. Обычно сбегали (что было несложно, учитывая, что без специального распоряжения никто беглецов отлавливать не собирался), гораздо реже – просили их отпустить. И я отпускал.  
Да, я мог бы сажать своих пассий в клетку или приставить к ним парочку оборотней в качестве сторожей, да и магические засовы никто не отменял. Но я этого не делал – по той же причине, по какой никогда не принуждал никого к сексу и, вопреки своему привилегированному статусу, не обращался со своими любовниками как с постельными игрушками.  
Я не пытался никого удержать. И неизменно оставался один. 

***

– Вот и готово, – сообщил я герою, застегивая аптечку.  
На ткани сумки остались красные отпечатки, но это ничего: естественный цвет аптечки и без того трудно было различить под старыми засохшими пятнами.  
Герой снова моргнул и завозился.  
– Ты не волнуйся, – я придержал его за здоровое плечо. – Не ты первый, не ты последний. Знаешь, как я наловчился? Паззлы собираю только так, разве что лишние детали иногда остаются. Не подскажешь, откуда это?  
Я сунул герою под нос контейнер с «лишней» деталью и прочел в голубых глазах явное сожаление по поводу невозможности убивать взглядом.  
– Шучу-шучу, – признался я, выдержав драматическую паузу. – Она не лишняя, но восстановлению, прости уж, не подлежала. Не переживай, люди и без селезенки прекрасно живут. Мало, но прекрасно.  
Пока язык молол глупости, я наблюдал за собой со стороны и качал головой. Влип, как есть влип. Да, нехорошо, конечно, глумиться над беднягой, которому и без моих издевок больно, грустно и вообще несладко. Однако то, что сейчас происходило, на самом деле представляло собой «дерганье за косички». Любовь с первого взгляда, чтоб ее.  
Ну за что мне такое наказание? Ведь и этот сбежит, едва встанет на ноги. А может, и того не дождется – так уползет.  
Настроение мое стремительно портилось.  
Даже герой почувствовал эту перемену, хоть у большинства из них, будем честны, эмпатия развита примерно в той же мере, что у топора. Во всяком случае, он оставил попытки испепелить меня силой мысли и отвел глаза. Или закатил. Снова, что ли, отключается?  
Я со вздохом поднялся на ноги, обозрел новенький ковер, превратившийся в кровавое болото с кочками из срезанных волос, и свистнул гоблинов. Всех героев на руках не натаскаешься, так и надорваться можно. 

Про «так уползет» – это я пошутил. Но в каждой шутке, как известно…  
Едва я успел закончить художественную штопку героя, как из черт знает каких подземелий пришел запрос на заказ новых котлов. Что за подземелья, что за котлы? И, главное, для чего? Грешников они там, что ли, варят? А что случилось со старыми? Почему не списаны по всей форме? Пока я разбирался с адресатом, уточнял характеристики нужной утвари и ломал голову, где дешевле достать тринадцать котлов на четыре тысячи литров, мой герой, собственно говоря, и уполз. На рекорд решил пойти, не иначе.  
Наверное, не стоило оставлять его одного, но я рассудил, что с такими повреждениями до сортира добраться – уже подвиг. Да и разместил я его не лишь бы где, а в пустующей кладовке за смежной с моим кабинетом дверью, то бишь, смыться, минуя офис, герой никак не мог. Он и не миновал. Небось, подгадал, пока я по телефону с подземельями общался – там в трубку ревели так, что пролетающий самолет упустить немудрено, не то что проползающего героя. А взамен конденсационного следа через чисто вымытый пол тянулась отчетливая красно-бурая дорожка.  
Та часть меня, которая отвечала за идиотскую влюбчивость, била во все колокола, призывая бежать, спасать, лечить… Именно поэтому я сперва покормил кактус остатками геройской селезенки и смахнул невидимую пыль с клавиатуры. Хотел еще выпить все-таки капучино, но кусок, как говорится, в горло не полез. Пришлось вставать, открывать дверь и выглядывать в коридор. Герой сумел проползти навстречу желанной свободе метров эдак десять и теперь валялся под табличкой «Пожарный выход». Я слабо понадеялся, что он таки скончался и избавил меня от тягот нового безнадежного романа, но верилось, если честно, с трудом.  
Увы, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что герой не только не оставил сей бренный мир, но даже пребывал в сознании и вдобавок умудрялся злиться. Моргал, во всяком случае, ну очень злобно. Та часть меня, которая сами знаете что, ликовала.  
– Дурак, – сказал я герою. – Тебе селезенки мало? Еще что-нибудь жмет? Давай ногу отрежем, а то шустрый больно.  
– Добей меня, – чуть слышно прохрипел герой.  
Ну надо же! Гляди-ка, кто у нас заговорил! Такими темпами дня через три-четыре за ним не угонишься.  
– Похоже, ты меня с кем-то перепутал, – возразил я. – Добить – это к Его Темнейшеству, а еще лучше – к его коню, там точно без шансов. А я здесь просто секретарь. Если очень попросишь, могу кофе сварить, не больше.  
Герой, кажется, не поверил. Неужели мне в кои-то веки достался экземпляр, обремененный не только эмпатией, но еще и интуицией? В Черном Лесу целый дракон подох, не иначе. Или просто не стоило шутить про ногу?  
– Давай не будем торопить события, – предложил я примирительно. – Если ты насчет селезенки обиделся, так ее полностью сохранить в самом деле нельзя было. Но часть уцелела, может, еще восстановится – некоторые органы умеют.  
– Ты меня здесь не удержишь, – выдохнул герой.  
– А я не собирался, – пожал я плечами. – Подлечишься – и ступай на все четыре стороны.  
Вот так. Лучшая защита, как известно, нападение. Главное – все заранее решить и четко обозначить, и тогда никаких тебе огорчений, недопониманий и неожиданностей. Теперь я буду точно знать, что герой смоется, как только сможет держаться прямо, и не стану питать ложных надежд.  
– На все четыре… – повторил герой. – А зачем…  
И благополучно отключился на полуфразе.  
– Да хоть на сорок четыре, – проворчал я.  
Все правильно герой сделал – не тот у меня сейчас был настрой для Серьезных Разговоров. Да и котлы сами себя не закажут. С этими мыслями я ухватил героя за ту ногу, которая пострадала меньше, и потащил обратно в кладовку. Все равно гоблины точно так же волоком тягают, а я хоть – любя…

***

За три дня, которые потребовались на то, чтобы герой начал проводить в сознании дольше, чем десять минут за один прием, я успел сто раз пожалеть, что тот дурацкий бланк закончился и не дал мне сразу, без промедлений, выписать герою билет в один конец до «мусоропровода». Такого со мной еще не случалось.  
Я спутал графы в расписании военных походов Его Темнейшества, в результате чего тот ничтоже сумняшеся заново покорил уже завоеванный пару десятков лет назад мир (представляю степень обалдения местного населения).  
Я сделал опечатку, заказывая тысячу засушенных роз для украшения банкетного зала, и чуть не сломал мозг, раздумывая, куда девать десять сотен хорошо провяленных коз. Не зал же ими украшать, в самом деле. Хотя…  
В конце концов, я забыл вовремя покормить кактус и поймал его, когда оголодавшее растение выбралось из горшка, доковыляло до кладовки и уже практически готовилось вонзить колючки в беззащитную шею спящего героя. Очевидно, кактусу приглянулась селезенка, и он решил доесть остальное.  
Говорят, любовь окрыляет. Может, оно и так. Но взамен она отбирает мозги и руки, а крыльями, знаете ли, много не наработаешь. Во всяком случае, вести делопроизводство ими крайне неудобно. В общем, никогда не думал, что так случится, но теперь я практически с нетерпением ждал, когда же герой очухается и сделает ноги. А пока мыл, лечил, кормил и с каждой минутой все глубже проваливался в трясину неразделенного чувства.  
На четвертый день я заметил, что герой бодрствует уже целых полчаса и решил, что настало время поговорить. Признаться, предстоящий разговор меня несколько волновал, поскольку в предыдущие три дня наше общение по большей части ограничивалось короткими указаниями с моей стороны и угрюмым молчанием или невнятной бранью со стороны героя. Волнение стоило мне маленькой нестыковки в графике совещаний и совсем крошечного пожара на рабочем столе – легко отделался, можно сказать. Сбив пламя пиджаком, я стер с лица следы сажи, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и заглянул в кладовку.  
– Не спишь?  
Герой явно пожалел, что не сообразил притвориться, но было уже поздно. Так что он лишь демонстративно уставился в потолок, на котором за прошедшие дни успела образоваться зигзагообразная трещина. Выглядел надутый герой довольно забавно и, пожалуй, трогательно: бритый череп не придал полудетскому лицу брутальности, скорее, наоборот. Дите горькое.  
Я присел на табурет у дверей и спросил:  
– Может, все-таки скажешь, как тебя называть?  
Не отводя яростного взгляда от потолка, герой выпалил несколько коротких слов, ни одно из которых совершенно точно не являлось его именем. Ну, либо его родители были большие оригиналы.  
– Не хочешь, как хочешь, – вздохнул я. – Может быть, ты и прав. Зачем нам знать имена друг друга, если очень скоро тебя здесь не будет.  
Взгляд героя ни на долю секунды не оторвался от потолка, но лицо, и без того бледное, побелело еще больше. С некоторым запозданием уловив двусмысленность сказанного, я хмыкнул. Интересные дела! Сам просил его добить, а теперь, выходит, передумал? Вон как перепугался, краше в гроб кладут. Но лицо держит, зараза.  
– Я имею в виду, – добавил я, – что ты скоро уйдешь, правильно?  
Герой насуплено молчал.  
– Так вот, насчет этого, – я помедлил, собираясь с мыслями. – Я обещал, что тебя отпущу. И я это сделаю и сделаю безвозмездно. Из чего следует, что нет смысла пытаться со мной подружиться, подкупать, соблазнять…  
На последнем слове я следил за героем особенно зорко, пытаясь хоть таким весьма опосредованным образом выяснить, как он вообще относится к подобным отношениям.  
– Угрожать мне, брать меня в заложники, пытаться убить. – Более актуально в нашем случае, пожалуй. – Пустая трата времени и сил.  
Я сделал паузу, подождал реакции, не дождался и продолжил:  
– Пытаться через меня подобраться к Его Темнейшеству тоже не советую. – Ага, а то были прецеденты. – Захочешь аудиенцию – просто скажи, но можешь и без предупреждения явиться.  
Интонацией я дал понять, что исход что в первом, что во втором случае для героя будет одинаково печальным.  
– Ты волен уйти в любое время, удерживать тебя никто не будет, предупреждать меня необязательно.  
А точнее, даже нежелательно: чего доброго уцеплюсь за ногу и не отпущу, некрасиво получится.  
– Заблудиться трудно: выходишь из кабинета и следуешь табличкам с надписью «ВЫХОД». Как я и сказал, если кого по пути и встретишь, пусть даже Его Темнейшество, ловить тебя никто не станет. Главное, сам на рожон не лезь и следи, чтобы на тебя не наступили. Снаружи разберешься, – я перевел дух и пораскинул мозгами, вспоминая, о чем еще следует предупредить. – У ворот иногда сидит сторожевой дракон Пушистик. Не встречал его на пути сюда, нет? Если зарычит, скажешь ему «Фу, свои» и почешешь пузико, он пропустит.  
Я поднял голову и едва не вздрогнул: герой глядел меня этими своими небесными во всех смыслах глазами, и непонятно было, то ли он сейчас расплачется, то ли засмеется.  
– Почесать пузико? – переспросил он сдавленным голосом, на удивление, кстати, глубоким для столь ангельской внешности. – Сторожевому дракону Пушистику?  
– Ну да, – я нахмурился. – А что?  
– Иди ты нахер, – выплюнул герой, отвернулся к стене и накрылся с головой.  
Слегка озадаченный, я прикрыл за собой дверь кладовки. Ну и что я такого сказал? Впрочем, люди частенько бывают излишне раздражительны, когда нездоровы – это понятно. А любимым и вовсе многое прощаешь. Эх, и ведь было бы во что влюбляться! Вот чем он меня так покорил? Богатым внутренним миром? Так я только его и видел, этот внутренний мир, к тому же не совсем в том смысле, в котором это обычно подразумевают. А потроха у всех одинаковые.  
Свалился на мою голову… Герой. Имени не говорит, ругается, характер наверняка не сахар. А я влюбился. Запал в буквальном смысле на красивые глаза. И за что мне такое наказание?  
Страшный рев прокатился по замку, сотрясая его от башен до основания. Когда все стихло, я поднялся с колен, потряс головой, выгоняя звон из ушей, и отправился варить кофе. Надо было задобрить Его Темнейшество, огорченного нестыковкой в графике совещаний.

***

Понемногу герой начал вставать и расхаживаться. Я не то чтобы ходил за ним следом: все-таки профессиональные обязанности никто не отменял – но старался приглядывать краем глаза. И не мог не заметить, что большинство геройских маршрутов подозрительно совпадают с путями выхода из замка (включая те, о которых я ему НЕ рассказывал). Впрочем, этому вряд ли стоило удивляться. Немного встревожился я, только когда застал героя у окна за разглядыванием двора с высоты, минуточку, в двадцать три метра. Причем он не просто любовался, а явно что-то прикидывал, так что я взял на заметку следить, не пропадают ли из кладовки простыни, а заодно – после некоторой внутренней борьбы – потихоньку навесил на героя магический маячок, отслеживающий его перемещения. Да, посягательство на личную свободу, но если герой сиганет из окошка, я хоть буду в курсе. Не для того я его выхаживал, чтобы от земли отскребать.  
Кроме того, мелкие нечистики доносили, что время от времени герой выбирается на внутренний двор и подкармливает Пушистика крысами. Это значило, во-первых, что насчет чесания пузика он мне все же не поверил, а во-вторых, что миг нашего расставания близок. Я старался слишком много об этом не думать: от таких мыслей мне становилось грустно. А когда мне становилось грустно, страдали все остальные, включая Его Темнейшество, который и без того был ко мне слишком снисходителен, учитывая, сколько мелких и не очень мелких промашек я допустил с момента появления здесь героя. Слегка опасаясь, что промашки эти рано или поздно аукнутся – либо мне, либо герою – я кое-как взял себя в руки и сосредоточился на работе. Да так усиленно, что в один прекрасный день (кажется, пятнадцатый) не сразу осознал, что прицепленный к герою маячок угас. А поскольку настроен маячок был исключительно на границы этого мира, такое могло означать лишь одно.  
Текст письма на мониторе требовал срочного и неотрывного внимания, но минуты текли, а я тупо пялился в экран, и в голове не было ни единой связной мысли. В конце концов я решительно свернул документ, включил режим сна и откинулся на спинку кресла. Сняв очки, сильно потер переносицу, поморгал в потолок. Потолок кокетливо подмигнул в ответ.  
– Я, кажется, старею, – доверительно сообщил я кактусу. – Превращаюсь в сластолюбивого старикашку, истекающего слюной при виде смазливых мордочек. Сам рассуди. Он мне за две недели сказал хорошо если полсотни слов, причем процентов восемьдесят из них смысловой нагрузки не несли, только… кхм... эмоциональную. Я так и не узнал его имени и названия его мира, не говоря уже о любимой еде и том, как он до такой жизни дошел. У него красивые глаза и симпатичная физиономия – все! И самое страшное, что мне – задумайся только! – этого хватило. С таким же успехом я мог бы втрескаться в постер на стене! С постером даже легче, он хотя бы не посылает тебя в пешее эротическое! Но я запал на это чучело, и мне теперь плохо. Что делать-то?  
Кактус, терпеливо выслушивающий мои излияния, тоже выглядел подозрительно поникшим. Наверное, из-за несбыточной уже мечты добраться все-таки до героя и его сожрать. В какой-то мере я его горе разделял.  
– Обнимемся, собрат по несчастью, – пробормотал я, погладив ближайшую ветку. – Один ты меня понимаешь.  
Колючки с палец длиной ласково пощекотали мою ладонь.  
Чуть ободренный поддержкой зеленого друга, я сварил себе кофе и медленно выпил его у окна. Кровавое Светило готовилось закатиться за крепостную стену, из-за чего небо играло всеми оттенками ржавого и багрового, а окружающий мир приобрел даже более апокалипсический вид, чем обычно. Но и любимый час суток не способен был разогнать мою хандру. Что ж, как говорится, время все лечит. Время и суровые контрмеры.  
– Решено! – сказал я кактусу. – Хватит рассусоливать. Больше никаких героев! Живые, мертвые – всех в «мусоропровод», без разбору. Пусть хоть рыдают и ботинки целуют – плевать! Сами виноваты, никто их геройствовать не заставлял. А то возишься с ними, лечишь, а они то добить требуют, то оскорбляют, то сбегают – никакой благодарности! Еще и работа страдает.  
Это решение далось мне нелегко, но, приняв его, я почувствовал себя немного лучше. Проблема с личной жизнью при таком раскладе, конечно, обострялась, однако с требованиями плоти я мог справиться и сам, а на случай острого желания прогуляться под луной можно было, на худой конец, подцепить кого-нибудь из наименее уродливой нечисти. Вон русалки из крепостного рва, к примеру, вполне себе ничего. Да, топить будут – этих рыбой не корми, дай только кого-нибудь укокошить – но мы еще посмотрим, кто кого!  
Вот с таким боевым настроением я снова уселся за компьютер, готовясь продолжить сражение с непокорным письмом.  
И тут маячок вспыхнул снова. 

Герой сидел, привалившись к бочкообразному животу Пушистика, и как-то очень отчаянно этот живот гладил, аж чешуя скрипела на весь двор. Скрип не могло заглушить даже блаженное драконье мурлыкание – низкий раскатистый звук, который вызывал у непосвященных головную боль и легкие панические атаки.  
– Ты что-то забыл? – осторожно спросил я, на всякий случай не подходя слишком близко: чем-то выражение лица героя мне не нравилось.  
И не зря: герой подскочил, как ужаленный, и набросился на меня с кулаками. Орал он при этом так, что бедняга Пушистик в ужасе прижался к стене, не слишком удачно притворяясь элементом декора, а с зубцов башни с криками снялась стая ворон. В неразборчивых геройских воплях различалось: «Сволочь!», «…специально…», а больше я, как ни старался, разобрать не мог. Да и трудновато прислушиваться и уклоняться одновременно. Кроме того я толком не мог сопротивляться из боязни навредить герою: как по мне, рановато он вскочил, еще бы пару дней полежать.  
Короче говоря, пришлось предпринимать стратегическое отступление, что я и проделал, заняв оборонительную позицию между воротами и плечом дрожащего Пушистика. Герою только и оставалось, что с бессильной злобой колотиться в бронированный драконий бок. Так и ребра переломать недолго – те, что еще не доломаны.  
– Погоди хоть минуту, – вкрадчиво начал я. – Понятия не имею, что у тебя случилось, но…  
Обрушившийся на меня мат был даже не десятиэтажным и таким изобретательным, что я бы заслушался, если б не торчал в неудобной позе между твердым холодным камнем и горячим, но тоже твердым, вусмерть перепуганным драконом. Тем не менее я самоотверженно пытался заговорить еще три раза. И все три раза замолкал под потоком децибел, дивясь, почему герой до сих пор не сорвал голос.  
Когда сделалось совершенно ясно, что разговорами делу не поможешь, настало время для плана Б. Не хотелось мне этого делать, но, как говорится, отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.  
– Пушистик, – приказал я, – пли!  
Дракон пошевелился, чуть напрягся, совсем уж размазывая меня по стене, и…  
Очередной поток ругательств захлебнулся (боюсь, в буквальном смысле), сменившись бульканьем. Осторожно выглянув из-за драконьего плеча, я узрел картину маслом: мокрый с ног до головы герой сидел в изрядной луже, жадно хватал воздух и обтекал неприглядной смесью из затхлой воды и пахнущей рыбой слизи. Самое приятное – абсолютно молча.  
– Прости за душ, но тебе было просто необходимо слегка остыть.  
Герой продолжал молчать, и я рискнул выйти из-под защиты драконьего бока. Надо заметить, очень вовремя: Пушистик, который терпеть не мог понапрасну, как ему казалось, растрачивать запасы боевых снарядов, обиделся и принялся дуться. И раздулся уже раза в полтора. Кровавое Светило между тем закатилось за стену, стремительно темнело и холодало. Моя белая рубашка была вся в пятнах ото мха и грязи, героя тоже следовало бы как минимум обсушить, а как максимум еще и вымыть в семи водах, проветрить и осмотреть на предмет новых повреждений.  
– Предлагаю вернуться в замок и привести себя в порядок, – сказал я, подпустив стали в голос. – А по дороге расскажешь, что там у тебя случилось. Честно говоря, я так ничего и не понял, но если что, я тут ни при чем.  
Герой, мгновенно ощетинившись, открыл было рот, но я красноречиво посмотрел в сторону Пушистика, и продолжения не последовало. 

– Моего мира больше нет, – на удивление ровно проговорил герой где-то на середине винтовой лестницы.  
Я пустил его вперед во избежание всяческих мелких, но досадных неприятностей, типа кинжала в спину, и теперь герой плелся передо мной, оставляя за собой шлейф рыбной вони и цепочку мокрых клякс. В качестве компенсации мне открывался чудесный вид на его задницу, художественно облепленную мокрыми штанами.  
– В смысле, нет? – глупо переспросил я, несколько отвлеченный увиденным.  
– В прямом, – с тем же настораживающим спокойствием ответил герой. – Там… темно. Тихо. И пусто.  
Не самое исчерпывающее описание, но я не понаслышке знал, каково это, когда мир полностью исчезает. И да, на его месте действительно становится темно, тихо и пусто – ни убавить, ни прибавить.  
– Сочувствую, – обронил я. Потому что ну как еще на такое реагировать? – Если скажешь официальное название твоего мира, попробую пробить по своим источникам. Узнать, что там случилось.  
Ответа я не ждал, но он все-таки последовал, хоть и не сразу.  
– Хьогуст, он назывался Хьогуст, – пробормотал герой рассеянно, а затем вдруг остановился и развернулся.  
Я, вскинув подбородок, глянул на него снизу вверх, стараясь не коситься на другую, не менее заманчивую часть тела, которая оказалась практически перед моими глазами вместо задницы.  
– И ты, значит, ни при чем? – спросил герой, будто продолжая давно начатый разговор.  
Его безучастный тон начинал всерьез меня нервировать: психологический шок – штука непредсказуемая, никогда не знаешь, во что выльется.  
– Совершенно. Для меня это такая же неожиданность, как для тебя.  
Герой всматривался в мое лицо, пытаясь отыскать признаки лжи, я прямо смотрел в ответ.  
– А для твоего хозяина?  
– У меня нет хозяина!  
На мгновение у меня перед глазами встала горячая пелена, а когда она рассеялась, герой оказался на полдесятка ступеней выше и в странной позе: будто бы не смог решить, сжаться ли ему в комок или занять боевую стойку, да так и застрял где-то посередине.  
На кованом поручне лестницы остались глубокие вмятины от моих пальцев.  
Упс, кажется, сорвался. На ровном месте, стыдоба-то какая.  
– У меня нет хозяина, – проворчал я, ощущая себя на редкость неловко. – У меня есть работодатель. Разницу чувствуешь?  
Герой молча отвернулся и потопал дальше. Отголоски наших шагов, звучащие то почти синхронно, то вразнобой, отражались от стен.  
– Ни один из военных походов Его Темнейшества, – нарушил я молчание, – не проходит без моего ведома. Я веду всю документацию. Могу заверить тебя, что мира с таким названием в списках не было и нет как минимум на ближайшие сто лет. Память у меня хорошая, не сомневайся. Поэтому я тут действительно ни при чем. Да и зачем бы мне понадобилось уничтожать твой мир?  
– Чтобы мне не было куда возвращаться? – предположил герой. – Что, думаешь, я не вижу, как ты на меня пялишься?  
Хм. Слегка смутившись, я отвел глаза от мерно перекатывающихся под тканью мышц. Но ненадолго. И возражать не стал: что правда, то правда. А прозвучавшая в интонации острая неприязнь заставила задуматься о возможности травматического опыта – что шансов на взаимность мне никак не добавляло. Ну или герой был принципиально против однополых отношений – что… Правильно, шансов тоже не добавляло.  
– Без твоего разрешения я тебя и пальцем не трону, – искренне пообещал я. Подумал и добавил: – В сексуальном смысле. В остальных зарекаться не буду.  
– Иди нахер, – сказал герой, но без особого запала.

Добравшись до офиса, я отправил героя в душ, сменил рубашку и залез в базу данных: мне и самому сделалось интересно, что такого могло скоропостижно приключиться с Хьогустом. База обновлялась быстро: рядом с нужным мне названием уже стояла иконка в виде черной дыры. М-да, если до этого и имелась небольшая вероятность, что герой просто не туда свернул или, скажем, произошел временный сбой, то теперь все было однозначно. Но что там все-таки случилось? Увы, в графе «Причина» значилось «Не установлено». А это практически наверняка означало, что установлено и не будет.  
Немного побродив по базе, я принялся разгребать рабочую почту и занимался этим до тех пор, пока герой не закончил водные процедуры. Кактус при виде него расцвел – крупным багряным цветком, источающим «аромат» гнилого мяса, от которого даже мне сделалось слегка не по себе. Что до героя, лицо его приобрело отчетливый зеленоватый оттенок.  
– Соскучился по тебе, радуется, – я развел руками. – Как умеет.  
Герой процедил что-то неразборчивое сквозь стиснутые зубы и спешно убрался в кладовку, которую с полным правом мог уже называть своей. Я проводил его взглядом: ребра бы проверить, так ведь не дастся же…  
Почта пикнула, выплевывая очередную порцию спама. Нещадно уничтожая все эти предложения увеличить хвост и наточить рога (да за кого они там нас принимают?), я раздумывал над перспективами, открывающимися в свете свежих событий. Если подумать, произошедшее сулило мне… ровным счетом ничего. Да, герой лишился родного мира. Да, будучи под воздействием изрядного стресса, вернулся туда, откуда ушел. Но и что с того? Пройдет немного времени, он отгорюет, успокоится и поймет, что случившееся вовсе не означает, что он должен до скончания веков торчать здесь, со мной. Миров-то еще ого-го сколько, меняй не хочу. Уж наверняка подыщет что-нибудь более соблазнительное, чем мрачную дыру, набитую нечистью, где полсуток темно, а другие полсуток – очень темно, воздух отдает серой, и Темный Властелин рыщет неподалеку. То есть, не поймите превратно, лично меня все целиком и полностью устраивает, но вот большинство иномирян почему-то нервничают.  
Уже пора было спать, однако сон не шел. Я подчистил рабочие хвосты, со злости учинил знатный троллинг на форуме героев, как от назойливой мухи, отмахнулся от бана, забанил администратора на пару с модератором, психанул, удалил аккаунт и прикорнул прямо в кресле.  
Из дремы меня выдернула негромкая ругань в кладовке. Спросонку я решил, что герою что-то приснилось или, может, он неловко повернулся, потревожив ушибленный бок, но бормотание не прекращалось и, вдобавок, становилось все отчаяннее, поэтому я открыл глаза. И увидел кактус. Вернее, его отсутствие.  
Бля-я-я…  
– Не дергайся! – приказал я, распахивая дверь кладовки.  
В точку. Моего героя ели. Точнее, пили.  
– Не дергайся, – повторил я, приближаясь к постели.  
К моему вящему облегчению, кровавых потеков нигде не наблюдалось, а это означало, что герой проявил редкостное хладнокровие и не пытался отодрать агрессора всеми правдами и неправдами. Железные нервы, однако. Или его просто парализовало от испуга?  
– Я не дергаюсь, – прохрипел герой. – Чего стоишь? Сделай что-нибудь.  
Что-нибудь сделать? Я пожал плечами и велел:  
– Зеленка, фу!  
Кактус, что ожидаемо, даже отсутствующим ухом не повел.  
– Зеленка? – переспросил герой. – Серьезно? Дай угадаю, дракону тоже ты кличку сочинял?  
Я снова пожал плечами. Подумаешь. Кактус зеленый, значит, Зеленка. Дракон пушистый… ну, в душе… значит, Пушистик. Имена как имена.  
– Он не слушается, – озвучил герой очевидное, явственно начиная слегка паниковать.  
– Я вижу, – я присел на табурет.  
– И что теперь делать?  
Что-что, расслабиться и получать удовольствие, вестимо. Но здравый смысл подсказывал, что такой ответ герою придется не по душе, поэтому я удобнее устроился на табурете и начал объяснять:  
– Понимаешь, я, конечно, могу попробовать отрезать его по кусочкам или, например, подпалить сзади, и тогда он скорее всего отвалится. Но делать этого не буду по двум причинам. Во-первых, он мой домашний питомец и живет у меня много лет, а с тобой я две недели знаком.  
Я сделал многозначительную паузу.  
– Ха-ха, – сказал герой после секундой заминки. – Очень смешно. А без шуток-самосмеек можно?  
Говорить ему было нелегко, однако панические нотки из голоса исчезли. Молодец, так держать.  
– Можно, но тебе все равно не понравится, – предупредил я. – Дело в том, что его и правда безопаснее так и оставить. Наестся – сам отпадет.  
Герой издал протестующий звук, и я шикнул.  
– Ты его колючки видел? Будем отрывать силой – раскурочим тебе все горло. А там крупные сосуды, гортань, трахея… Тебе это надо?  
Герой угрюмо молчал.  
– А еще Зеленка ядовитый, – добил я. – Ну, сейчас нет, но если испугается или разозлится, начнет выделять едкий сок, вроде кислоты. Поэтому мы будем сидеть и ждать, пока он насытится. Вернее, я буду сидеть, а ты будешь лежать, очень тихо и спокойно, и думать о чем-нибудь хорошем. Больше трех четвертей литра он не высосет, и с последствиями будет легче справиться, чем с фонтаном из сонной артерии или отравлением.  
Но Герой успокаиваться не желал.  
– Чего он вообще полез меня жрать? – возмущался он.  
– Я забыл его покормить, – признался я. – Все думал о тебе, думал… и вот.  
– Значит, это я виноват?!  
– И еще ему понравилась твоя селезенка.  
– Ты кормил кактус моей селезенкой?!  
– Чшш, не дергайся, – напомнил я. – Тебе она все равно уже была ни к чему. Не пропадать же хорошему продукту зря.  
– Продукту?!  
– Так, хватит, – отрезал я. – Если будешь на каждое слово трепыхаться, я просто уйду. Кому сказано – лежать смирно, думать о хоро...  
– Я в плену у маньяка, – перебил герой. – Меня жрет кактус-вампир, и моего дома… всего моего гребаного мира больше нет. О чем, черт подери, хорошем я должен думать?  
Насчет плена и маньяка – это он переборщил, как по мне, но, пожалуй, сейчас был не самый подходящий момент на это указывать. Наверное, мне просто стоило прикусить язык и немного помолчать для разнообразия: чего доброго, Зеленка разволнуется – откачивай потом обоих. И я замолчал.  
Вот только героя это почему-то встревожило.  
– Ты не уйдешь? – У него даже тон сделался почти жалобным. – А то мне как-то не по себе.  
– Ну надо же! – протянул я, мигом позабыв про свое решение играть в молчанку. – Как на Темного Властелина идти, это мы всегда готовы и не боимся. А как маленький безобидный кактус…  
– Он ни фига не маленький и ни фига не безобидный, – заспорил герой. – От Темного Властелина ждешь, что он тебя будет убивать, ему положено, а от кактуса – нет. И с чего ты взял, что я боюсь? Мне просто… пить хочется и мутит.  
А еще герой стал подозрительно многословен, но слова при этом выговаривал как-то не слишком четко, да к тому же сильно побледнел и начал мелко дрожать. Не очень хороший признак. Я с тревогой посмотрел на Зеленку: долго еще?  
Минут через пять кактус отвалился от жертвы, сполз на пол и замер, сыто икая. Подавив вздох облегчения, я подхватил потяжелевшего Зеленку под корни, прикидывая вес.  
– Пол-литра максимум. Жить будешь.  
– Угу, – в голосе героя особой радости не звучало.  
Я приказал кактусу отправляться на место, и тот неторопливо пополз к приоткрытой двери, продолжая тихонько икать от обжорства.  
– Не влезешь в горшок – посажу на диету, – пригрозил я вслед.  
Так, с кактусом разобрались, теперь следовало решить, что делать с героем.  
Кровопотеря была небольшая, но с учетом сильного стресса и того, что организм еще не полностью восстановился после недавних травм, просто оставлять его досыпать я не рискнул.  
– Вставай, – скомандовал я. – Идем.  
– Куда? – вяло спросил герой, но из постели вылез и поднялся, потирая шею.  
– Буду тебя спаивать и насиловать.  
– Ты обещал, – напомнил герой.  
Шатало его так, будто со спаиванием кто-то уже подсуетился до меня. Возможно, с изнасилованием тоже – судя по наливающемуся на шее синяку.  
– Ну тогда конечно, – я со вздохом подставил герою плечо. – Опирайся, надо прогуляться. Свалишься – за ногу потащу.  
Перспектива героя не вдохновила, и до одного из нижних уровней мы добрались вполне благополучно. Лестницы, правда, стали тем еще приключением. После преодоления последней мне подумалось, что с моим… эээ… хобби впору уже озадачиться созданием в замке доступной среды – пандусы там оборудовать, лифты – но затем я вспомнил о данном на закате обещании и выбросил эту мысль из головы.  
Здесь, внизу, было холодно и сыро. Выщербленные камни под ногами пестрели лишайником, в темноте под потолком попискивали нетопыри.  
– И что м-мы здесь б-будем д-делать? – слегка запоздало спросил герой, стуча зубами и мутным взглядом провожая свалившийся сверху комочек помета.  
– Увидишь, – ответил я в меру зловеще и незаметно потер плечо: вес у героя был отнюдь не детский.  
По правую сторону длинного коридора выстроился ряд одинаковых металлических дверей, тронутых ржавчиной. Отсчитав пятый камень снизу, я вытащил его, выудил из образовавшегося отверстия длинный зеленоватый ключ и отпер нужную дверь.  
В лицо пахнуло влажным теплом.  
– Твою мать. – Герой, которого я втолкнул в помещение перед собой, недоверчиво озирался. – Ничего себе. А… почему так далеко?  
– Чтобы не доставали, – прислонив героя к стеночке, я открыл краны, и в мраморную чашу ванны хлынула вода.  
Бегать на нижний уровень порой бывало порядком лень, но чего только не сделаешь ради хорошего отдыха. График у меня был, назовем это так, нестандартный, вернее говоря, дернуть могли в любое время дня и ночи. Потому релаксировать рядом с рабочим местом было чревато: стоило лишь залезть в воду и выдохнуть, как я вдруг оказывался нужен буквально всем, даже если целый день перед этим плевал в потолок, бесчинствовал на форумах и дразнил Зеленку. Как известно, первый раз – случайность, второй – совпадение, третий – закономерность. Так вот, примерно на тридцать третий раз я твердо решил сломать тенденцию и оборудовал себе шикарную ванную комнату в таком месте, где сигнал не ловил совсем, звукоизоляция поражала воображение, а двери можно было вынести разве что тараном и то не всяким. И пусть весь мир подождет. В конце концов, я тоже имею право на маленькие слабости.  
– Тут до меня может достучаться только Его Темнейшество.  
Открыв шкафчик под раковиной, я выгреб гору пузырьков и принялся от души добавлять в теплую воду их содержимое. Поднимающийся над ванной пар в ответ на мои манипуляции менял цвета, как осьминог под ЛСД, ароматы, смешиваясь и растекаясь, поплыли вдоль стен. Подвернувшаяся под руку пена тут же отправилась обратно в шкаф: вот еще, будет закрывать самое интересное! Напоследок я бухнул в уже почти полную ванну ядовито-зеленую бомбочку в форме Звезды Смерти и развернулся к герою – тот медленно сползал по стене, однако не переставал с подозрением следить за моими действиями.  
– Готово. Раздевайся и зале…  
Ванна переступила с одной массивной львиной лапы на другую, вода в ней забурлила, плавно взлетела под потолок, покачалась там, будто бы в задумчивости, и так же плавно, гигантским зеленоватым пузырем, опустилась на законное место.  
– …зай, – договорил я. Поболтал в воде пальцами и признался: – Бомбочка, кажется, была лишней, но уже все нормально.  
Герой, помедлив (видимо, дожидался, пока я выну кисть, чтобы убедиться, что она не осталась в гостеприимной водичке), избавился от нижнего белья и послушно залез в ванну. Предложенную в качестве опоры руку он проигнорировал, но хотя бы от меня не шарахался – уже приятно. Поерзал, устраиваясь, и с некоторой опаской втянул в себя мудреную смесь запахов.  
– Сногсшибательно, – пробормотал он, сморщив нос.  
– В таком случае здорово, что ты уже сидишь, – отозвался я. – Погоди минуту, сейчас вернусь. Смотри не утони.  
Я распахнул дверь, свистнул и продиктовал возникшему, словно из воздуха, гоблину заказ. Потом возвратился к герою и обнаружил, что тот уже перестал дрожать и куда меньше напоминает мокрую простыню.  
– Ну вот, – отметил я, присев на широкий бортик ванны. – Скоро будешь как новенький.  
Пялился я при этом совершенно беззастенчиво: смысл-то теперь скрывать? Не то чтобы я раньше не видел героя голым: трудно мыть и переодевать кого-то с закрытыми глазами – но отсутствие новизны не делало вид менее привлекательным.  
– Гляделки вывалятся, – буркнул герой, не совершая однако попыток прикрыться. – И утонут.  
– Любишь принимать ванну с глазными яблоками? – не остался я в долгу. – Могу организовать, ты только скажи.  
Герой и сказал – обозвал меня извращенцем, не уточняя, правда, касается это моих постельных предпочтений или гигиенических привычек.  
После этого мы снова умолкли и молчали до тех пор, пока я не вспомнил про заказ и не выглянул в коридор. Под дверью стояла откупоренная бутылка красного вина, два бокала и блюдо с горкой мяса. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что с бокалами мы пролетаем – летучие мышки со снайперской меткостью использовали их в качестве уборной. И когда только успели? Ну, хоть мясо не пострадало. Подозрительно присмотревшись к горлышку бутылки и отодвинув бокалы в сторонку, чтобы не напороться на них на обратном пути, я запер дверь и продемонстрировал добычу герою.  
– Чтобы подстегнуть кроветворение.  
– Спаивать будешь? – вспомнил герой.  
– И скармливать, – кивнул я. – То есть, вскармливать… Тьфу, кормить, короче.  
Я снова уселся на бортик, поставил блюдо на колени и взмахнул бутылкой.  
– Бокалы… ммм… Бокалов нет, придется пить из горла. Угощайся.  
Герой выпростал из воды мокрую руку, подцепил кусок с блюда и осторожно откусил – по подбородку потек красный сок.  
– Чья печень? – осведомился он, прожевав.  
– Не человеческая, – заверил я, не вдаваясь в подробности.  
Меньше знаешь – лучше спишь.  
– Ее вообще готовили? Или кого-то сразу в тарелку выпотрошили?  
– Так полезней, – отрезал я. – Ты кушай, кушай. Зараза к заразе не липнет. И вино пей.  
Герой забрал у меня бутылку – как бы ненароком подняв локтем волну, которая промочила мне половину правой штанины. Брючная ткань влажно пристала к ноге.  
– Какой я неловкий, – сказал герой, даже не пытаясь изобразить сожаление.  
– Еще раз так сделаешь, – предупредил я, – разденусь и залезу к тебе. Хочешь?  
– Не хочу, – герой сделал маленький, деликатный какой-то глоток и уставился в потолок, расписанный гроздьями мерцающих пузырей. – Жуткое место. Ты же сам не отсюда?  
– Нет, – я выбрал кусок мяса и попробовал: недурно, очень недурно. – Предваряя твой следующий вопрос, меня здесь все устраивает. Обратно не хочу да и некуда.  
– Что случилось с твоим миром?  
Во взгляде героя мелькнуло нечто, похожее на сочувствие, и я намеренно затянул с ответом, отлично понимая, что после того, как я закончу рассказывать, реакция станет совсем другой.  
– А с ним, мой дорогой, случился Его Темнейшество. И произошло это в те далекие времена, когда захватить мир для него равнялось нагрянуть туда с Армией Тьмы, обезглавить правительство, торжественно объявить о себе по всем доступным источникам, а потом перебить все живое и оставить от мира большой круглый ноль.  
Я почти слышал, как в голове героя крутятся шестеренки.  
– Он взял тебя в плен, и ты теперь на него работаешь?  
Ха. Воистину подростковая наивность. Или геройская – что почти одно и то же.  
– Не совсем. – Я прикинул, не отойти ли мне подальше, и решил остаться, где есть. – Я помог ему захватить правительственное здание и напросился в помощники. За питание, проживание и… бонусы. Он согласился.  
Герой, кажется, перестал дышать. Кровяной сок из куска мяса, зажатого у него в пальцах, капал в воду и расходился розоватыми разводами. Я с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывал этикетку на снова перекочевавшей ко мне бутылке.  
Когда герой снова обрел дар речи, хватило его лишь на одно короткое слово.  
– Почему?  
– Мне там не нравилось, – лаконично пояснил я.  
Герой смотрел на меня с такой смесью ужаса и презрения, будто бы я самолично привел Его Темнейшество в свой треклятый мир и сказал: «Фас». То, что я лишь слегка ускорил события и все случившееся так или иначе произошло бы и без меня, ему, очевидно, просто не приходило в голову. Впрочем, даже если бы и пришло, мой поступок вряд ли предстал бы для него в более благовидном свете. Все они в той или иной степени идеалисты, эти герои, а то бы не геройствовали.  
Герой открыл рот, словно собирался сказать что-то еще, но просто покачал головой и вгрызся в остатки мяса. Я прихлебывал вино. Вода медленно остывала, ароматы редели, истончаясь.  
– Тебе одиноко? – спросил вдруг герой, когда я уже думал выгонять его вытираться.  
Я глянул на него недоуменно: уж больно мирная была интонация, да и сам вопрос – с учетом обстоятельств – казался странным.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Иначе ты не стал бы всем этим заморачиваться, – развил свою мысль герой, сделав неопределенный жест, который, очевидно, подразумевал его самого и ситуацию в целом. – Не возился бы. Добил бы меня к хренам собачьим.  
Вместо ответа я долго ставил полупустую бутылку на пол, но вечно этого делать было нельзя, и в итоге мне пришлось выпрямиться и снова встретиться с героем глазами. Тот – голый, ослабевший и находящийся в полной моей власти – умудрялся смотреть на меня сверху вниз.  
– Тебе одиноко, – кивнул он удовлетворенно. – И знаешь, желаю тебе так и сдохнуть – в одиночестве. 

***

М-да, вечер (точнее, ночь) признаний получился так себе. Я бы не удивился, если бы мой герой сбежал в первый попавшийся мир прямо из ванны, но он безропотно дал отвести себя обратно в кладовку и лег спать. А под утро от него можно было поджигать спички. Должно быть, у меня – из-за сильных чувств – установилась с ним какая-то связь, во всяком случае не вижу другой причины, с чего бы я, прикорнув буквально на пару часов, вдруг подхватился ни свет ни заря и полез в кладовку щупать герою лоб. Как оказалось, не зря: с такой температурой еще чуть-чуть – и зимой можно было бы здорово сэкономить на отоплении.  
Первым делом я подумал на Зеленку. Не на яд – трудно не заметить, что в тебя впрыскивают кислоту – но индивидуальную чувствительность никто не отменял. Еще вину можно было свалить на добавленные в воду травки. Не припомню, правда, чтобы кто-то раньше жаловался, а с другой стороны, все когда-то бывает в первый раз…  
Я повернул герою голову, проверил ранки на шее – совершенно чистые и почти уже затянувшиеся – и недовольно вздохнул. Честно говоря, с диагностикой – там, где дело не касалось очевидных физических повреждений – у меня было туговато. Особенно спросонья и без кофе. Рассудив, что четверть часа погоды не сделают, я нанес визит кофеварке, подзарядился и на подъеме состряпал слабенькое, но рабочее диагностическое заклинание. Которое, помимо остаточных следов от прежних травм и общего упадка сил, ничего дельного не показало. От нервов его, что ли, так расколбасило? Герой, конечно, не был похож на томную астеничную барышню, которым, по моему разумению, более подходили бы подобные болячки, но ведь не каждый день твой мир приказывает долго жить…  
Остановившись, за неимением лучшего, на этом варианте, я с боем раздел героя догола, напоил водой, накрыл мокрой простыней, чтобы последние мозги не спеклись, и ушел готовиться к очередному рабочему дню. Ударная доза кофе и сражение с болезным героем все равно не оставляли сну ни единого шанса.  
Потом я работал, работал, вливал в героя воду, обтирал, еще немного работал и к обеденному перерыву – закончив согласовывать меню для завтрашнего делового ужина и растеряв в связи с этим весь аппетит – в очередной раз заглянул в кладовку. О-па!  
– На подвиги потянуло?  
От героя уже не полыхало жаром на два метра, он довольно твердо держался на ногах и даже соорудил из подсохшей простыни нечто вроде тоги.  
– Чего вскочил? – укорил я. – Тебе лежать надо.  
– Я в полном порядке, – пробурчал герой и попытался выйти в шкаф.  
– Оно и видно. Может, тебя к кровати привязать?  
Герой еще несколько секунд озадаченно разглядывал полки, затем тряхнул головой и посмотрел на меня блестящими глазами.  
– Я хочу уйти.  
– Куда? – мрачно осведомился я.  
– Все равно куда. Куда-нибудь. Подальше отсюда.  
С каждым произнесенным словом он все сильнее краснел, облизывал пересохшие губы и вообще как-то нездорово возбуждался (к сожалению, не в том смысле, в котором я бы предпочел). Ему явно было не по себе, и я беспокоился, что если начну укладывать его силой, а тем более привязывать, его и без того взбудораженные нервы окончательно растреплются.  
– Ты и уйдешь, – начал увещевать я, переключившись на позицию «доброго полицейского». – Полегчает – и сразу уйдешь. Я тебе даже список миров, похожих на твой, могу составить, чтобы выбор был, куда уходить. А теперь возвращайся в кроватку и немного отдохни.  
– Привязывать не станешь? – спросил герой с подозрением.  
– Обещаю не привязывать. А ты пообещай, что не будешь перенапрягаться.  
Герой потоптался на месте, бросил на шкаф последний обиженный взгляд и дисциплинированно вернулся в постель. В награду я сделал ему теплого чая. А поскольку своего обещания герой так и не произнес, подмешал в большую чашку капель, после которых герой не напрягался аж до следующего утра – по причине крепкого и, надеюсь, здорового сна.  
Наутро жар у героя спал так же резко, как появился, оставив его в состоянии, которому бы не позавидовала и выброшенная на берег медуза. Но герой все равно с упрямством осла отправился на очередную прогулку по замку. Ползал вдоль стенки и бурно огрызался, когда я пробовал возразить. Пришлось мне скрепя сердце смириться, только на выходы я понавешивал сигнальных заклинаний на всякий случай. Но покинуть замок герой не пытался.  
Ближе к вечеру я сидел за компьютером и расшифровывал оставленное для Его Темнейшества сообщение. Сообщение было не очень длинным, но время от времени уходило в инфразвук, и процесс дешифровки это обстоятельство здорово затрудняло. Когда мой герой появился в офисе и задержался, вместо того, чтобы сразу закрыться в кладовке, я был даже рад отвлечься.  
– Тебе что-то надо? – спросил я, разворачиваясь вместе с креслом.  
– Я должен тебя убить.  
В руке герой сжимал длинный, слегка изогнутый металлический прут. Несколько секунд я отвлеченно прикидывал, в каком уголке замка можно было таким разжиться.  
– Дерись! – приказал герой, наступая.  
Вид у него был отчаянный, а прут ходил ходуном.  
При виде заостренного конца железки я поморщился, чуть повыше пупка фантомно заныло, и еще несколько секунд я потратил на размышления, как лучше поступить. Несмотря на то, что мне, по сути, ничего не грозило, снова изображать шашлык на вертеле очень не хотелось. А те, кто мне об этой печальной детали биографии напоминал, обычно отправлялись к праотцам быстро и бесславно. Поступить так же с героем и разом избавиться от дурацкой влюбленности и всех связанных с ней проблем? В качестве эксперимента я вообразил, как перехватываю у героя прут и на нем же использую по назначению, но мысленная картинка так покоробила, что не было толку и пробовать.  
Два идиота. Один – влюбленный, второй – идеалистичный. Эх.  
– Секундочку.  
Я сохранил наполовину расшифрованное сообщение, неторопливо снял рубашку (одна из любимых – не дам дырявить!) и сошел с ковра. Страдать – так хоть с наименьшими потерями. После того, как вас протыкают острыми железками, еще и стиркой-уборкой заниматься? Ну нет, я – пас.  
Взгляд героя на момент уперся в кляксу шрама на моем животе.  
– Меня сюда убили, – пояснил я с акульей улыбкой, но герой никак не отреагировал: то ли не услышал, то ли не понял.  
– Дерись, – повторил он.  
Глаза у него бегали, на лбу выступил пот, колени вздрагивали. Очевидно было, что происходящее дается ему нелегко. Я тешил себя мыслью, что причиной этому не одна только физическая слабость. Может, и напрасно тешил, не знаю.  
– Дерись, сволочь! – выкрикнул герой.  
Я испугался, что он сейчас разрыдается, и, сжалившись, замахнулся.  
Что ж, удар был неплох, точнехонько в печень угодил, зараза. Железку во мне не оставил, выдернул (и на том спасибо) – на брюки и пол плеснула темная кровь.  
Поморщившись от короткой, почти ненастоящей боли, я взглянул на героя: выражение лица у него было нетипичным для человека, который занимается убийствами (пусть и во имя всеобщего блага) на профессиональной основе. Может, это его первое дело? Может, он сейчас выдаст речь, типа: «Я не хотел, но это мой долг, без тебя мир станет лучше, бла-бла-бла…»? Но герой молчал, только выронил окровавленный прут, попятился и с размаху сел на подвернувшийся под колени диван.  
Меня подмывало немного поломать комедию (что угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться к осточертевшему сообщению – прокрастинация наше все): изобразить агонию, предсмертные судороги и все такое. Однако с героя сталось бы сжалиться и попытаться меня добить, а хорошенького, как известно, понемножку.  
– Ну что, отвел душу? – поинтересовался я. – Полегчало?  
Герой вздрогнул и не ответил.  
Спохватившись, я стер рану ладонью и потянулся за влажными салфетками.  
– Извини, забыл упомянуть, я неуязвимый. Как и Его Темнейшество. Правда, с оговорками. Его Темнейшество неуязвим абсолютно, а я – только в этом мире.  
А жаль, иначе черта с два ограничивал бы свои любовные приключения одними лишь редкими героями. Но фобия есть фобия: в чужие миры я теперь не ходок. Пырнут еще в какой-нибудь подворотне – влажными салфетками не спасешься. Уж лучше одинокий, зато живой.  
– Знаешь, что из этого следует? –продолжил я. – Что вы все, придурки, лезете сюда, как мотыльки на огонь, и мрете за идею. Его Темнейшество нельзя убить! Никак и ничем! И никто из этого тайны не делает! А вам хоть кол на голове теши! Как перли на рожон, так и прете!  
– Он миры уничтожает, – глухо выговорил герой, сжавшись на диване.  
– У тебя устаревшие данные, – я, палец за пальцем, вытирал руку. – В последние лет пятьсот он не уничтожил ни одного мира.  
– Но он их захватывает!  
– Я тебе расскажу, как он их теперь захватывает. Берет десяток воинов, заявляется в главную правительственную организацию и объявляет на весь мир: «Я вас захватил». А потом уходит и больше никогда там не появляется.  
И даже такие пародии на рейды Его Темнейшество совершал все реже и реже. Наверное, старел. Глядишь, скоро совсем уйдет на пенсию, будет сидеть в тронном зале, гладить Ворона, устраивать званые ужины и ностальгировать по былым временам. Ну и прекрасно. Мне же меньше работы. А то планировать эти военные походы – сплошной геморрой.  
Герой молчал, глядя в пол. Кстати, насчет пола…  
– Тряпка и ведро за дверью, – сообщил я. – Прибери за собой.  
А сам пошел выбрасывать железяку и переодевать заляпанные брюки. Когда я вернулся, мой герой сосредоточенно орудовал тряпкой. Глядя, как он ползает на четвереньках, я вдруг остро осознал, что больше никогда не увижу эту чудесную задницу. Не узнаю, как его зовут. Не потреплю по голове, когда волосы немного отрастут и будут колюче щекотать ладонь. И еще огромное множество всяческих «не», которые словно бы накапливались все это время где-то у меня в груди, а теперь изливались. Как будто этот говнюк проткнул мне душу, а не печень. На короткую секунду я воспылал небывалым желанием нарушить все свои обещания разом. Но стиснул зубы и сдержался.  
– Иди сюда, – подозвал я героя, когда тот закончил уборку. – Смотри.  
Герой приблизился, все так же пряча глаза.  
– Это, – я указал курсором, – список миров, по характеристикам наиболее приближенных к твоему. Краткие описания, координаты, кое-какие лайфхаки на первое время – все есть. Я тебе его сейчас распечатаю. Если что с собой надо, говори – дам. Уходи и, ради всего святого, никогда не возвращайся.  
Герой посмотрел на меня как-то недоуменно – этими своими невозможными глазами – и лицо его было так близко…  
– Прости, не сдержался, – фыркнул я: уж больно комично герой отскочил, одновременно с возмущением вытирая рот. – Да ладно тебе. Пальцем я тебя не трогал – все как обещал.  
– Пошел нахер! – безыскусно выдал герой и, едва не перевернув ведро, исчез в кладовке.  
Вот же заладил одно и то же, как сорока. Умеет ведь нормально ругаться…  
Посмеиваясь, я распечатал список, подсунул файл с листами под дверь, а потом со вздохом уселся обратно в кресло, нацепил наушники и открыл до чертиков надоевшее сообщение.  
Прощай, мой герой. Мне будет тебя не хватать.

***

Эпилог

– БУВУБУБУРРРУВУБУ!!!  
– Я понимаю, Ваше Темнейшество. Но по Трудовому Кодексу…  
– ВУБУРРРУБУВУРУБУ!!!  
– Вот именно. Знаете, сколько веков мне не предоставлялся трудовой отпуск?  
– ВУРУБУРУРРРУВУРУ!!!  
– Разумеется, я привел в порядок все дела. Точнее, они у меня и так были в порядке, но теперь комар носа не подточит. Вы даже не заметите, что меня нет.  
– РРРУБУВУБУРУВУБУ!!!  
– Большое спасибо, Ваше Темнейшество.  
– БУВУРУВУБУВУРРРУ!!!  
– Я еще точно не знаю, куда именно, но у меня есть список. Составил на досуге. Они немного однотипные, но выглядят многообещающе.  
– РУРРРУБУВУРУБУВУ!!!  
– Говорят, клин клином вышибают. Надоело, знаете ли, бояться. Не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо. Я буду осторожен.  
– БУРРРУВУРУБУВУБУ!!!  
– Спасибо, Ваше Темнейшество. Не забывайте, пожалуйста, о себе заботиться. Меню я составил, ложитесь спать вовремя и не перенапрягайтесь.  
– БУВУРРРУБУВУРУВУ!!!  
– Да, я уверен. Это будет незабываемый отпуск.


End file.
